1. Field
The technological field relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a flat panel display device. More particularly, the technological field relates to an image processing device in which outdoor visibility of an image is increased by controlling brightness according to a kind of an image, external illuminance, an image processing method performed therein, and/or a flat panel display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display technologies may include liquid crystal display devices (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), field emission display devices (FED), electrophoretic display devices (EPD), and organic light emitting display devices (OLED) Recently, a next generation organic light emitting display has been developed. The next generation organic light emitting display may include various self light emitting flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and volume relative to a cathode ray tube.
These flat panel displays may be used as a display screen of a TV, a personal mobile terminal such as a digital camera or the like, a camcorder, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and/or a laptop computer.
In general, a display screen of the personal mobile terminal provides a function such that a user may see his/her desired content any time and anywhere and is exposed to various ambient effects due to ‘portability’ and ‘mobility’.
However, an image displayed on the display screen of a personal mobile terminal is seen differently according to ambient effects such as illuminance. Particularly, when ambient illuminance is much brighter than brightness of the display screen, for example on a sunny day, visibility of an image displayed on the display screen may be rapidly lowered.
This visibility lowering may serve as a factor of attenuating advantages to the mobility of a person mobile terminal.
Therefore, a need exists to maintain visibility of an image displayed on a display screen even when ambient effects vary. There also exists a need to prevent visibility of the image from being lowered due to the ambient effects of high illuminance.